


Sex Education, Winchester Style

by dastiel_gal (rock_chick)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Unrequited Wincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/dastiel_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is hooker!Dean and underage!voyeur!Sammy porn, with no redeeming features.  You need to know more than that?  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Education, Winchester Style

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous request at the Working Hard For The Money #2 comment fic meme [here](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/94194.html?thread=2206706#t2206706), to the prompt _Sam catches Dean giving it up for cash in an alley. Dean is loving it and calling his john "daddy" a whole lot. Sam is taken aback and ends up jerking it while watching. ;-)_

"Please, Daddy, _please_?"

Sam jerks to a halt by the soda machine. That's _Dean's_ voice. And since Sam was talking to Dad on the phone not ten minutes ago, making fetching-late-dinner excuses for Dean's absence, he knows fine and well that it's not Dad he's talking to. He sidles the last few yards to the end of the motel, flattens himself against the wall and carefully peers around the corner.

The sight that greets him punches his breath out of him. Some dark, burly guy has Dean backed up against the wall, which would normally be cause for concern - but Sam's walked in on Dean and his one-night-stands often enough to know what Dean's sex-face looks like. Half-lidded eyes, pinked up cheeks, lips pouting and kiss-swollen. Oh, yeah, Sam _knows_ that expression. It's burned into the back of his brain. He's just never seen it on Dean with a _guy_ before; and a guy twice his age, at that.

"Yeah, kid, just like that. Now hit your knees."

"Dude, you think I'm stupid? Greenbacks first."

Sam's chin hits the floor at that, and he watches in shock as the guy gets out his wallet and hands a few bills to his brother. Dean's _hooking_? No, no, he can't be. That's... crazy. And stupid, and dangerous. He doesn't want to believe it possible, even; but it's aready beyond deniable, what with the come-hither expression, and the money changing hands. Dean's not even having to be pushed into this, invitation written all over his body language. Sam's hot all over, and his belly's doing backflips. He wants to creep away, not see this, but he daren't. What if the trick cuts up rough? Dean's stronger than most 18-year-olds, but he's still much smaller than that guy. He might need help.

Dean, meanwhile, has wasted no time in rolling them sideways so the guy's against the wall, tugging at his belt and flies as they go. Within seconds he has his cock out, giving it a pull as he lowers himself to his knees. "Oh, yeah, Daddy..."

The guy groans hard at that, and again when Dean licks his lips and gives the guy his most innocent expression. The fucking pervert obviously _loves_ it, the I'm-so-young act and being called Daddy, pulls Dean's head towards him and thrusts at his mouth. Dean opens up willingly to meet him, tipping his head back to take him in, and the sight sends a bolt of heat straight to Sam's groin. He watches in fascination as Dean sucks and mouths around it, making enthusiastic little noises.

"Taste so good, Daddy!"

The guy bucks in fast and deep at that, making Dean cough a little and pull off; but he's back on it in seconds, and there's no mistaking his eagerness. This isn't all about the money. Sam's hips twitch, pushing his cock into the hand he's unconsciously moved down to cup it. He rubs down hard against it and bites his lip.

"Come on, Daddy, _harder_." Dean has his own jeans open now, one hand down in his shorts. There's a shuddery, desperate tone to his voice that Sam has never heard before. It's... _wicked_ hot. Hotter even than when Sam's listening to him jerking it in the shower. Dean was born noisy, and never more so than when his dick's in play. (Sam, on the other hand, is silent as the grave, leading Dean into a false sense of security - sure that if he doesn't hear Sammy, Sammy can't hear _him_.) He's certainly not making any effort to muffle the wet, messy sucking sounds he's making around his mouthful of cock.

If Dean's pleading was meant to make the guy cut loose, it's worked like a charm. He's got his hands clutched around Dean's scalp now, holding his head immobile as he slams into his mouth. Sam's never seen anything like it, ever. It looks painful and frightening, and Dean's gagging and choking on it, eyes watering and spit running down his chin - but his sex-face is still firmly in place, the moans he's letting out are all hunger rather than hurt, and he's jerking himself at light speed. Sam stifles a noise and bucks helplessly into his hand, hot and light-headed and amazed at what he's seeing and how much it's turning him on.

Dean gets off first, spasming as he shoves into his hand, crying out filthy and hot around the guy's cock. The trick slams even harder into him, hard length flashing pale in the twilight between thrusts. He comes, grunting out with each spurt down Dean's throat, and Sam trembles and shuts his eyes, leans into the wall as he jerks his dick fast and hard through his jeans. He can hear blood rushing in his ears, little snuffling noises escaping him despite his efforts to be silent, and his climax hits him like a freight train. His knees turn to water and he feels himself fall, hits the asphalt ass-first, dizzy-blind and disorientated.

It takes a few seconds to get his bearings back, which is a few too many, and he hears Dean say "There's someone there!", followed by hasty movements and the jingle of belt buckles being cinched. Panic sends a jolt of adrenaline through him and he rolls, gets a sprinting start onto his feet and takes off down the pathway like hellhounds are after him. He fumbles with his key and flings himself into their room; doesn't dare look behind him to check if Dean's there, if he saw. He knows he did.  



End file.
